Sayuri Hagiwara
Sayuri Kahara (künstler. Sayuri Hagiwara) (geb. Juli Noris) (fren. Siranja Kingmo) ''(*14.05.1991 in Portania, Sekania Privinze, Fambrance ''(*14.03.1989 in Fairytale, Katanowa Provinze, Fambranche †11.04.2000 in Fambranche) ''ist eine Sängerin und Schauspielerin aus Famebranch. Sie lebte 10 Jahre im glauben sie sei Sayuri Hagiwara und die Tochter von Koharu und Seto Hagiwara, erst am 14.Juni.2010 kam raus das sie die Tochter von Tachi Domoto und Sandy Noris ist. Ihr richtiger Name ist Siranja Kingmo, den ihr ihr Vater Tachi Domoto gab, genau wie das Tattoo, damit er sie immer wieder erkennt, falls sie in Japan eine Berühmte Sängerin ist. Sayuris Vermögen wird von vielen über 1 Milliarde Schendas geschätzt. Seit September.2010 ist bekannt das sie Sayuri Kahara heißt. Dies auch als ihren Künstlernamen beibehalten will. Biographie 1992 - 1999 Sayuri wurde seit ihrer Geburt von ihrer Mutter zu verschiedene Castings gebracht. Sie konnte sich 1992 gegen ihre größere Schwester Koharu behaupten und gewann die Rolle in ''Kleine Schwester. Sie spielte in Aki und Engels Gleich ''die Hauptrollen. Im selbigen Jahr durfte sie i der Serie ''Kids and Love mitspielen die bis 1996 lief. Mit Familie Terrible ''schaffte Sayuri den Durchbruch und bekam 1994 ihre erste Hauptrolle in ''Asia Kids, wo sie neben Sharon Yuki und Tsubasa Takizawa zu sehen war, außerdem wurde Asia Kids eine Show die bis zum Ende von der Film Reihe, jede Woche lief. Ende 1995 sprach sie für die Serie New York vor, wo sie bis 2008 als Midori zum Cast gehörte. 1995 konnte sie sich außerdem die Rolle der Lila Luft in Photogirl ''und sichern. Ende 1997 zeigte sie ''Dance, wie gut ihre Tanzausbildung war und überzeugte alle, dass sie noch reichlich Kind sein durfte, thumb|Sayuri (Frendiunisch/ Schriftzeichen)tauchten doch lange Gerüchte auf, sie wäre schon eine kleine Erwachsenen. Sie schlümpfte noch mehrmals in die Rolle von Koko in Asia Kids und bekam am ende des Jahres 1999 wohl ihre größte Hauptrolle als Fantasi''e in Fantasie. Was ihr etliche Preise verschaffte, sowie Internationale anerkennung. Sie besuchte die ''Aufbau Schule in Katanowa.thumb|Yusa (Frendiunisch) Schriftzeichen 2000 - 2003 Im Jahr 2000 sollte das Gerade mal 11 Jahre alte Mädchen, in einem Hollywoodfilm mit spielen, der ihr den Internationalen Erfolg garantieren sollte, jedoch verstarb ihr Großmutter kurz zu vor und sie wurde kurze Zeit später in einen Unfall verwickelt. Bei diesem verlor Sayuri ihre Erinnerung und musste Monate lang im Krankenhaus, bleiben bevor sie wieder thumb|Siranja Kingmo (Schriftzeichen)für Pasta vor die Kamera stand. Als sie das Angebot bekam in einen Musical Film mit zu spielen, nahm sie es an und stand wieder mit Sharon Yuki und Tsubasa Takizawa vor der Kamera. Der Erfolg von'' Cars - The Musical und das Sayuri gefallen am Singen fand, brachten sie dazu am Casting für ''Color of Flower Teilzunehmen. Sie verließ die Serie Familie Terrible. Ab 2000 besuchte sie die Katanowa Academy. Sie wurd 2002 das Gesicht der Marke Lulu. Gegen jeder Wahrheit starb Sayuri bei dem Unfall und Juli Noris wurde als Sayuri eingesetzt, diese Verlor auch ihre Erinnerung. 2004 Sayuri gewann 2004 beim Casting gegen viele Mitbewerberinnen und wurde als neues Color of Flower ''Mitglied aufgenommen. Sayuri drehte noch einen letzten gemeinsamen Film mit Sharon und Tsubasa T. bevor sie ihr erstes Konzert mit Color of Flower hatte. Sie kam in Orange Flower und war seit dem immer Orange gekleidet. Ihre erste Single mit Color of Flower schaffte es bis in die Top 10 und wurde für den ''HensaAward Nominiert. Das erste Album verkaufte sich 978.376 mal. Wie alle anderen Color of Flower Mitglieder tauchte Sayuri ab 2004 in den Shows Hello Flower Color ''und ''Graduation Ceremony "Color of Flower" in regelmäßigen Abständen auf. 2005 Tachi kam auf die Idee Filme mit den Members zu drehen, der erste war Sayuris Rules mit Sayuri in der Hauptrolle. Außerdem durfte das Unit Moon Flower ''in ''Mond Blume ''mit spielen. Durch das Unit MoonFlower bekam Sayuri erst Mal auch die Chance zu zeigen, was für eine Stimme sie hat alle 5 Singles erreichten Platz 1. Außerdem spielte sie in dem Film ''Viva la Vida ''mit der Floppte. Ihr Volljährigkeits Fest feierte sie im September gemeinsam mit Kumiko Nakazawa, Taro Kumai und Tsubasa Misaki.Sie bekam den Werbevertrag für die Marke ''Pino Pona. Sie vollendete ihren Schulabschluss auf der Katanowa Academy ''und wurde auf der ''Erweiterungsbildungsschule in Lustwa aufgenommen. Sie durfte ab September in dem Stage Play Color Love, als Sayuri Mitspielen und wurde für diese Rolle mit dem Stage Play Award ausgezeichnet. 2006 Zu beginn des Jahres löste sich das Unit Moon Flower auf, sie kam in das Unit Mania Hallo, mit ehemaligen Color of Flower Members und brachte mit den Mädchen 4 Singles raus. In der Mitte des Jahres wurde sie mit Tsubasa Misaki (Mitglied von Temperature) öffters zusammen gesehen. Sie stand ab Sommer für Seven Dreams ''gemeinsam mit Angel Complex und Temperature vor der Kamera und bekam im September das Angebot Angel Complex zu helfen, was Tachi ihr erlaubte. So ersetzte Sayuri, Nozomi bei der ersten Tour die 14th Single mit Color of Flower, sollte ihre letzte sein. Kurz vor seinem Tod gab Tachi Domoto bekannt, das Sayuri als ''Angel Complex ''weiter Musik machen würde und bei ''Color of Flower ''aussteigen würde. Mit den anderen drei Veröffentlichte Sayuri ihre erste Angel Complex Single und sie schafften es auf Platz 1. Sayuri war auf der Beerdigung von Tachi anwesend und hielt eine ergreifende Rede, sie trat 1 Monat in Schwarz auf und zeigte ihre Trauer. Am Ende des Jahres trat die Gruppe bei den New Years Fest auf. 2007 Im Jahr 2007 wurde die Gruppe mit den Newcomer Award ausgezeichnet. Sie bekamen ihre eigene Fernsehshow und durften als erste Sängerin von Yugi Honda bei den ''Fambranche Holidays Plays, auftretten. Im selben Jahr kam Sayuri nach 4 Jahren wieder zurück in ihre Heimatstatt und hatte dort ihr erstes Solo Event. Sie veröffentlichte auch ihre erste Solo DVD, mit Naomi bekam Sayuri eine Freundin in Angel Complex. Da die Popularität der HondaMusic Group wuchs, traten Angel Complex und Temperature gemeinsam in einer TV Show und hatten einen gemeinsamen Werbespot. Im selben Jahr verliebte sich Sayuri in Taro Kumai und führte mit ihm von da an eine Beziehung. Das erste Mal steht Sayuri mit ihrer Jüngeren Schwester Sayumi vor der Kamera und Sayuri ist beim Good Bye Concert ''von ''Color of Flower ''dabei, außerdem spielte sie in dem Musical ''Color of Flower Goodbye ''mit. Sie veröffentlich 2007 unter den Namen ''Yusa ''zwei Indie Singles, die auf dem Color of Flower Concerts verkauft wurden. Nach den Austritt von Nozomi und Kumiko wird Sayuri Leader von Angel Complex, obwohl Sayaka länger in Angel Complex ist. Nach dem Ausstieg der Beiden schafft es Angel Complex ihre erste Single im Millionen bereich zu Verkaufen. Sie besucht das ''Fairytale Institut. Seit 2007 taucht Sayuri immer wieder in der TV Show Tachi Domoto Group Live Action ''auf. Sie hielt eine Message beim ersten Countdown der Tachi Group ab, da sie nicht aus Kordastwa weg kam. 2008 Sie verlässt zu beginn des Jahres die Serie New York und bekommt ihren Solo Vertrag angeboten und Veröffentlicht ihre erste Single die es sofort auf Platz 1 schafft. Sayuri darf auch ihre erste Solo Tour starten und wird mit dem ''HensaAward ausgezeichnet. Sie wird im Juni Tante eines Junges, dem sie auf einen T-Shirt bei dem Video für die 10th Angel Complex Sinlge trägt. Sayuri hat verschiedene Events und tritt im Sommer mit der Band im Ausland auf, was jedoch scheiter, so kommen sie im Winter zurück und starten ihr erstes Musical, wo Sayuri eine der Hauptrollen spielt. Als erstes Mitglied von Angel Complex schaffte sie es im Jahr 2008 auf das Zeitschrifts Cover der Kamo. Die Band bekommt ihre erste Eigene Show, außerdem ist Sayuri Cast und Moderator der Show Hagiwara Familie. Die Katanowa Academy wurde im Jahr 2008 nach ihr und ihrer Schwester Sayumi benannt, Sayuri und Sayumi traten in der Academy bei dem Theater Stück auf, wo Sayuri auch ein kleines Concert abhielt. Am 25.Oktober trat sie in der Show Sieg gegen Kach gegen Kach Melunas an und verlor gegen ihn. 2009 Sie spielt am Anfang des Jahres in verschiedenen Filmen als sie selber mit und darf in der Mitte des Jahres ihre 4th Single veröffentlichen, die sie über 3 Millionen mal verkauft. Es tauchen kurz nach Drehbeginn von Love Disaster die Gerüchte auf, sie wäre mit Taro Kumai zusammen. Sayuri eröffnet ihren eigenen Blog und es wird bekannt das Sayuri Fan der Band Arashi ist. Zum Sommer hin gehen die Mädchen gemeinsam mit Hello Mania auf eine Sommertour und fahren nach Hawaii, wo sie ihre erste Sommer Live Tour aufnehmen. Ihre Schwester Koharu kündigt an ein Buch über ihr Leben mit Sayuri zu schreiben, dies bringt Sayuri in Großer Not, weiß doch Koharu viele ihrer Geheimnisse. Im Herbst gehen Sayuri und Naomi gemeinsam auf Tour und veröffentlichen eine CD zusammen, es tauchen viele Bilder und Videos auf, die Sayuri beim Trinken zeigen oder auch beim Lästern über ihre Fans. Es entbrennt ein Krieg zwischen Sayuri und Hello Mania. Sayuri kündigt am Ende des Jahres an mit Taro Kumai zusammen zu sein und nicht länger mit Yugi Honda zusammen arbeiten zu wollen. Sayuri wird aus allen Shows raus geschmissen, die mit der HondaMusic Group zu tun hat und verliert den Werbevertrag mit Pino Pona. Am 23.Mai sowie am 19.September trat Sayuri nochmals gegen Kach an und gewan beide male. Sie trat am Ende des Jahres beim Tachi Countdown auf. 2010 Sie spielte ab Januar in dem Stage Play Lu ni mewa, als Menaranu mit, wo sie das erste Mal wieder auf Frendiunisch eine Rolle sprach. Sie wurde im Februar die Synchronstimme der Lil, von Mel´s Meisterwerk Serie "You can do it". Sie wird ab April in dem Drama Girl´s Talk zu sehen sein. Ihren ersten Auftritt im Jahr 2010 hat sie in der TV Show Menwatu Ulala, wo bekannt gegeben wird, das Sayuri nun wieder mit der Tachi Domoto Group zusammen arbeiten wird. Zusammen mit weiteren Mitgliedern der TachiDomoto Group bildet sie das Unit Kiss/Dance. Gemeinsam mit Sharon Yuki gründete sie Venus&Mars Entertainment. Sie soll angeblich mit Tatsuya Kahara liiert sein. Sie gründete das Shuffel Unit FamDeNipPon um die Tachi Jr., besonders die 4 Mädchen aus Japan und Deutschland zu fördern. Am 14.Juni.2010 wurde bekannt das Sayuri Hagiwara eigentlich Juli Noris ist und Seto und Koharu ihr diese Lüge auftischten, da ihnen klar war, das Kind wird ein Vermögen für sie einbringen, sie Verklagte beide. Sie will sich mit Sandy Noris treffen um diese kennen zu lernen. Ihre 10te Single wird Real Lips sein. Sayuri veröffentlicht ihr erstes Best of Album. Im August heiratete sie Tatsuya Kahara und gab im September bekannt als Sayuri Kahara in der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen. Familie *Koharu Maschta geb. Hagiwara (*1986) verheiratet seit 2006 mit Yusa Maschta **Henry Maschta (*2008) (Ihr Neffe, sie ist Patentante) *Kazunari Hagiwara'' (*1991) (Angeblicher Bruder, nun ein Guter Freund)'' *Sayumi Hagiwara (*1993) (Angebliche Schwester, nun eine Gute Freundin) *Kazunari Tokio (Bester Freund ihres Vater´s Tachi, will in Kontak mit Sayuri bleiben) *Johnny Hagiwara (Großvater von Sayumi, Kazunari und Koharu, will aber weiterhin mit Sayuri in Kontakt stehen) *Sayu Tokio geb. ??? (Großmutter von Sayumi, Kazunari und Koharu, will aber weiterhin mit Sayuri in Kontakt stehen) *Kanna Kotoko (Cousine, Enkelin von Kazunari Tokio) *Sandy Noris'' (Muter)'' *Tachi Domoto (Vater/ *1957 †2006) *Siam Noris (*2000) *Pino Domoto'' (*1982)'' *Henry Domoto'' (*1995)'' Profil *'Name:' Sayuri Hagiwara/ Juli Noris *'Nickname:' Yuri, Sayu, Hagiwa, Sayuwara *'Birth date:' 14.05.1991 *'Birthplace:' Portania, Sekania Provinze, Fambranche *'Blood type:' *'Height:' 1,59cm Bildung *'4 - 10 Jahre' Katanowa Aufbau Schule (1992-1999) *'10 - 16 Jahre' Katanowa Academy (2000 - 2005) *'16 - 18 Jahre' Erweiterungsbildungsschule in Lustwa (2005 - 2007) '' *'18 - 22 Jahre''' Fairytale Institut (2007 - present) Trivia *Sayuri ist seit 1994 mit Sharon Yuki und Tsubasa Takizawa befreundet, die beiden überredeten Sie zum Casting zu gehen. *Sayuri nennt sich selber Katanowa Child. *Sie bekam seit sie drei Jahre ist Ballet Unterricht. *Sayuri besuchte die Katanowa Academy in Fairytale. *Wollte als Kind Ärztin werden. *Gewann gegen Erina Yaguchi, beim Color of Flower Casting. *Sayuri hat ein enges Verhältnis zu ihrem Bruder Kazunari. *Sayuri schaffte es mit jeder Debüt Single in den Top 10. *Sie ist nach wie vor mit den Color of Flower Members befreundet. *Obwohl sie als Ausgezeichnete Ballet Tänzerin galt, kann sie heute kein Ballet mehr tanzen. *Die Premiere zu dem Film Love Disaster ''fand im ''Katanowa Kino Theater ''statt. *Ihre ersten Beiden Singles singt sie auf Frendiunisch. *Sie ist das einzige Mitglied der ''Honda Music Group, der es als Solo Sängerin gelang ihre Single eine Woche lang auf Platz 1 zu halten. *Sie ist eine der wenigen der HondaMusic Group die es auf ein Institut schaffte. *Sayuri ist Fan der J-Pop Band Arashi und der Band ShadowBoy. *Die Single The Girl...with green eyes von der Band ShadowBoy, ist eine Homage an Sayuri Hagiwara. *Sayuri wurde 3 mal von dem Publikum als Gegnerin für Kach Melunas ausgewählt und gewan 2 mal und verlor 1 mal. *Seit 2006 etwa, darf sie im Chorus der Song´s von Temperature singen. *An ihrem Rechten Handgelenkt trägt sie die Frendiunischen Zeichen für Siranja Kingmo, ihren Frendiunischen Namen. *Sie wurde 10 Jahre als Sayuri Hagiwara aus gegeben Awards *Beste Kinderschauspielerin 1993 - 1996, Ultra Award (Rock N´Roll, Asia Kids) *Beste Schauspielerin 1999, Ultra Award (Fantasie) *Beste Kinderschauspielerin 1999, Ultra Award (Fantasie) *Best Newcomer 1999, Ultra Award (Fantasie) *Best Actress 1999, H-S- Jump Award (Fantasie) *Beste Schauspielerin 1999, Hensa Award (Fantasie) *Beste Schauspielerin in einem Tanz Film 1997, Ultra Award (Dance) *Bester Film 1999, Ultra Award (Fantasie) *Best Musical Film, H-S- Jump Award (Cars- The Musical) *Beste Kinderschauspielerin von 1990-2000, Ultra Award *The Next 2004, First Place (Casting Show) *Beste Nebendarstellerin 2005, Ultra Award (Kannas Dream) *Beste Darstellerin 2006, Stage Play Award (Color Love) *Newcomer 2007, Hensa Award (Angel Complex) *Special Price 2008, Hensa Award *6 Millionen Seels 2008, Hensa Award (Angel Complex) *Best Seeling Solo Künstler 2008, Hensa Award *Most Famous Idol Woman (Platz 1) 2008,2009,2009 *Most Famous Idol Woman (Platz 2) 2007 *Most Famous Idol Woman (Platz 49) 2006 Honorary Titles Discographie Alle Singles von Sayuri als Solo Sängerin, für Singles von Color of Flower und Angel Complex see also: *Angel Complex Discographie *Color of Flower Discographie *Writting Songs Sayuri *Sayuri Hagiwara Discographie Single Album Soundtracks Photobooks *Angel Complex feat. Sayuri Hagiwara (Angel Complex) 12.Juni.2006 *Summer Sayuri (1st Summer Photobook) 07.August.2006 *Forever (1st Solo Photobook) 11.Dezember.2006 *2nd Generation Special (with Erina Yaguchi) 18.Dezember.2006 *Summer Sayuri Vol. 2 (2nd Summer Photobook) 06.August.2007 *Princess Sayuri (2nd Solo Photobook) 15.Oktober.2007 *Summer Sayuri Vol. 3 (3rd Summer Photobook) 07.Juli.2008 *Siranja ~Sayuri~ (3rd Solo Photobook) 15.September.2008 *Summer Sayuri Vol. 4 (4th Summer Photobook) 06.Juli.2009 *Say: U Ri (4th Solo Photobook) 14.September.2009 *Beautiful Summer Vol. 5 (5th Summer Photobook) 07.Juni.2010 *Sayuris ~BigWorld~ (5th Solo Photobook) 04.Oktober.2010 Works Groups Movies Serien Musical/Stage Plays Synchronsprecher TV Shows Commercial *'2000 - present' Fairytale *'2000' Cars Automobile *'2002 - 2008' Lulu *'2004/2010' Ja Joda *'2004/2010' Wild Things *'2005' Sayuri Rules *'2005 - 2009 '''Pino Pona *'2006''' Eyes *'2007- 2008' Face Make *'2007' Rice *'2007 - 2009' Honda Music Group CM *'2008 - present' SayuRiMi Schule *'2006 - 2009' Angel Complex *'2010' WEmaTeWa *'2010' Tachi Domoto Group Offizelle Member *'2010' TV Show Troubelmaker *'2010' UFTela Girls Concerte 2004 Color Tachi´s Familie Spring 04 (Tachi´s Family) 2004 ~Orange Flower meets Color of Flower~ Summer 04 (Orange Flower) 2004 Lonley Heart Winter 04 (Color of Flower) 2005 Meet the Family Spring 05 (Tachi´s Family) 2005 Moon Flower It´s Spring Spring 05 (Moon Flower) 2005 Baby Baby Baby Autuum 05'' (Color of Flower)'' 2006 Moon Flower say Goodbye Winter 06 (Moon Flower) 2006 Tachi´s World Spring 06 (Tachi´s Family) 2006 Color Greetings Spring 06 (Color of Flower) 2006 Kamo Summer 06 (Angel Complex) 2006 Goodbye Angel Sayuri Winter 06 (Color of Flower) 2007 Disco Mania Spring 07 (Angel Complex) 2007 Goodbye Color of Flower Summer/ Autuum 07 (Color of Flower) 2007 Angel Complex Autuum 07 (Angel Complex) 2008 Cover Love Spring 08 (Angel Complex) 2008 First Step Summer 08 (Solo) 2008Code Name Takará Autuum 08 (Angel Complex) 2009 Sexy, Sexy Winter 09 (Solo) 2009 You are an Angel, Angel Complex Spring 09 (Angel Complex) 2009 Temperature Complex Mania Summer 09 (Temperature, Angel Complex, Hello Mania) 2009 Choclate Darling Summer 09 (Solo with Naomi Ishikawa) 2009Twilight Live Tour Autuum 09 (Angel Complex) 2009/2010 This was 2009 come on 2010 2009/2010 (Tachi Domoto Group) 2010 New Party Group (Tachi Domoto Group) 2010 ~Sui Sui 5xLove~ Summer'' (Angel Complex)'' 2010 Venus&Mars First Summer (Venus&Mars Entertainment) Links *Sayuris Blog New *Charts